Robot Combat League
Robot Combat League (also known as RCL) featured eight-foot-tall robots battling it out in the ring in this short-lived competition series, which pairs the mechanical fighters with shadow-boxing humans. Gameplay Each weekly show features tournament competitions between 8-foot, 1000-pound humanoid robots controlled by human competition, one robo-jockey and one-robo-tech per team. The series features twelve teams of individuals from diverse backgrounds. Each team is paired with a robot that they control using an exo-suit that directs its movements. Each fight goes three rounds, and the winning team advances. There are 12 total robots. The robots range from an axe headed laser eyed warrior to a robot made of plexiglass and a roll cage. The robots and the suits used to control them were created by robotics expert Mark Setrakian. Setrakian's othr developments in the field include life-saving robotic systems, creature effects and animatronics. Rules *Fights consist of three, two minute rounds *Three ringside judges score the action to determine a winner *Points are awarded to strong solid hits to vital parts *Teams have a pit crew and twenty minutes in between rounds to make all necessary repairs *Judges can stop a round early due to excessive damage *Robots cam be KO'd if they are unable to make the bell signifying the round's end. (NOTE:In the season one finally's championship fight there were five two-minute rounds, with the winner being the first team that won three rounds out of the five.) Competition Participants Each team consist of a uniquely and two human controllers. *One human is the "Robo-Jockey" controlling the robot's arms and torso while standing via an exosuit-like harness strapped to his or her back and arms. *The other human is the "Robo-Tech" seated in a chair while using two joysticks to control the robot's feetand any other unique parts, such as the movable axe "head" or A.X.E. Each robot is powered by hydraulic and preumatic actuators. Each robot moves on two feet, stabilized by a bar that attaches at the back of the robot, above the legs. The robots each have six actuators at the waist, and several more in each arm. The robots are all styled and painted to be unique and distinct from each other. This unique styling is especially expressed in the different types and designs of armor that cover each robot, from sheet steel, to steal pipe roll cages, to carbon fibre, to leather. The robots' hands are also all individually styled, and can be quickly detached to faciliate repairs between rounds, or swapped out for weapon attachments. Several cameras may be mounted on each robot by the show's staff to capture show footage, but none of the camera images were used to help control of the robot. The robots are controlled by the "Robo-Jockey" and "Robo-Tech" via direct line-of-sight, from two raised platforms at either end of the arena. The initial team seed order was determined by a timed challenge in the first episode. Trivia This is Chris Jericho's second game show as the host. His first was ABC's ill-fated program Downfall in 2010. Mark Setrakian has also worked on control technology used for popular films like Men In Black, The Grinch and Hellboy. Link Official Website Category:Sport Category:Technological Category:Syfy shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2013 premieres Category:2013 endings